mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mushi-Uta
is a light novel series by Kyouhei Iwai, with illustrations by Ruroo. There is also a short story light novel series called ''Mushi-Uta bug that is serialized in The Sneaker magazine. A manga adaptation by Seijuro Miz is serialized in Shōnen Ace magazine. An anime television series adaptation directed by Kazuo Sakai began airing on July 5, 2007. Story Mushi-Uta s story takes place in the near future. Ten years before the story's opening, strange insect-like creatures known as "Mushi" began appearing. The Mushi are able to consume people's dreams and thoughts in return for supernatural powers. At the end of episode one, protagonist Daisuke "Kakkō" Kusuriya encounters a young girl named Shiika Anmoto. The two, in time, become quite close. However, unbeknownst to Kakkō, Shiika is an escapee from a secret prison known as GARDEN where those possessed by the Mushi, known as the Mushitsuki, are held. GARDEN's military force, the Special Environmental Conservation Executive Office, dispatches its finest killer to track down Shiika. However, they are faced with resistance from the Mushibane resistance organisation, led by the secretive "Ladybug". Characters ; : :The main protagonist, he is believed by most hosts to be the most powerful among them. His alias is . Years ago, he shot Shiika's mushi, and promised her to make her dream come true. However, he does not seem to realize that Shiika was the girl he made the promise to. He has a sister named Chiharu, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. His mushi can syncronize with his gun and his body, increase the range and power of the gun and grant him super human strength, speed and durability. It is hinted that the more powerful he makes the bullet, the more his dreams or energy is drained. He has feelings for Shiika and treasures her dearly. ; : :Thought to be one of the most dangerous host. Her mushi, , was killed by Daisuke years prior to the main story. After she regained her memories and emotions, she escaped GARDEN, and was found by Daisuke. She now lives in Rina's house and goes by the alias within Mushibane. Her mushi power is unspecific where the mushi shines like a bright ball and is able to cause heavy impacts with high velocity tackles. Furthermore, it can create a snow storm that kills other mushi in it, presumably by high atmospheric pressure. She is stabbed by a mushi and ends up in the hospital. At the end of season 1, Kakkou tells her that "Next Christmas, wait for me at the planetarium. I can't meet you yet, but I will definitely go." ; : :Daisuke's classmate, and the leader of Mushibane. After seeing Shiika, she let her stay in her house. She has a crush on Daisuke, unaware of his true identity or his feelings for Shiika. According to Daisuke, she reminds him of his older sister. Her alias is and her mushi power is to summon her giant ladybug nicknamed "Nanahoshi" (means 7 stars). She is able to ride Nanahoshi to fly. Her most powerful attack used on a berserk Centi seems to be a highspeed sonic slash. ; : :Leader of the SEPB branch on Ouka city. His sister lives by eating away his dreams, a fact only known to him and Daisuke. ; : :Haji's ditzy secretary. She mainly serves to lighten the mood when Haji and Kakkō (or other SEPB members) are talking in a serious tone. ; : :A double agent working for both Haji and Mushibane. Her true intention is to defeat Kakkō and take his place as Haji's right hand, whom she is in love with. Her alias is , and her mushi power involves spying as her cicada acts as a tapping device. It also has the ability to shoot small lasers and somehow grants Minmin the power to fly and float. Her mushi is later killed by Shiika's mushi, Fuyuhotaru. Terminology ; :Mysterious parasites that appeared ten years ago. Feeds off the dreams of its human host and provides supernatural powers in exchange. ; :People who have been infected by Mushi. Once possessed, the Mushi will feed until its host dies. ; :Hosts whose Mushi has been killed become Fallen. They lose their dreams, memories, emotions and are unable to do anything of their will unless ordered. By far Shiika is the only fallen who regained her memories and emotions. ; :Also known as 特環(SEPB), this is an organization established by the government that employs Hosts to capture other Hosts, in order to prevent existence of Mushi from being known. ; :A resistance force consisting of Hosts fighting against SEPB for the sake of freedom. ;GARDEN :A top-secret facility created by the government to quarantine the Fallen. ;The "Oringinal Three" :Three mysterious being that are the source of all mushi phenomena. They consume dream like mushi when they create mushi and grant them to a host. Each of them create a different type of mushi, and have different preferences on dreams to consume. Neutralizing these individuals is supposed to be the top objective of the SEPB, though later volumes revealed that SEPB may have a different priority than what they claim to hold. Episode list Moon Phase announced a second season way back in 2007, but due to some politics with Kodokawa Shoten and ZEXCS it's not going ahead as of yet. However It should air sometime in the future. Soundtrack ; Opening theme: : :* Vocal: Akatsuki :* Lyrics: Bee' :* Composition: Katsuhiro Kurosu :* Arrangement: Katsuhiro Kurosu ; Ending theme: : :* Vocal: Hiromi Satō :* Lyrics: Hiromi Satō :* Composition: Hiromi Satō :* Arrangement: Masaki Suzuki External links * [http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/sneaker/mushiuta/ Official Mushi-Uta Website (Japanese)] * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Kadokawa Sneaker Bunko Category:Light novels Category:Shōnen manga Category:Insects in fiction ja:ムシウタ zh:蟲之歌